The Glass of Time
by foramulberrybush
Summary: In which Jack remembers the three children that first believed in him. The three he'll never forget.
1. Remember

Toothiana smiled contentedly, releasing a satisfied sigh as she glanced over at Jack. He was immersed in thought, blue eyes fixed on the wall covered with childish drawings of a girl with long, golden hair, a boy riding a dragon, another girl shooting an arrow on top of a horse. They were sitting in Jamie's bedroom, where the boy slept soundly. Tooth nudged Jack, grinning.

"What are you thinking about in such a concentrated manner? I've never seen you look so..." She struggled for the right words. "Conflicted, or even wistful." Jack turned his head sharply from the drawings.

"Just... Remembering." Unable to respond, Tooth gazed at Jamie's sleeping face, a dream of baseball hovering over his head in golden sand. She ran her delicate fingers through the boy's brown hair, a dreamy grin on her face.

"Is Jamie the first child to believe in you?" Silence. She turned, confused, only to be met by Jack's saddened face, eyes glazed over as if he was holding back tears. "Was he?"

"No, but he was the first in a long time. There was only once when... when there were these three kids right? They... they were the first to believe in me. I'd forgotten how it felt to be believed in, so... it was shocking when a modern child like Jamie saw me." More silence. Tooth fluttered up to the bedpost, relaxing as she sat. She tucked her head in her palms, facing Jack.

"Tell me about them. How you met them. How they believed in you. What their names were and how they looked like. Everything, actually. Might help to pass the time."

Jack hesitated, then quickly wiped at his eyes. "Uhhh... Okay. So as I said, there were three. Their ages were all below 20. The youngest one I met at the start was around 14." He paused, leaning his head once again against the wall, eyes closed.

"They were... brave, selfless, innocent kids."

"Where are they now?" Once Tooth uttered the words, she immediately regretted it. Of course, they had... passed away. As if to confirm her conflicted thoughts, Jack stifled a sob and a tear escaped.

"They were all I had. But then... they grew up, they got older. And now..." He shifted his head to the side, eyes transfixed on the door. "And now they're gone."

The words struck at Jack's heart, stabbing it as memories flooded into him. Tooth examined his sorrowful face with sad eyes.

"Now begin the stories. I might be able to recognise them, considering they probably also lost teeth." She smiled, and Jack's quivering mouth drew up to a weak grin.

"Alright... The first... he was the youngest when I first met him. 14 or 15, I can't really remember. He was next in line for the role of chief for a viking colony. The Hairy Hooligans, I think he said. We used to laugh for ages about the name, even when he became chief. His name... His name was Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

* * *

><p><strong>This one's pretty special to me. I was browsing through a couple of the Big Four edits, and I found one that hinted of Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup's death, after believing in Jack, and that sort of sparked this idea. I'm going to only have a few chapters for this one. Around 6, including this and the conclusionending. As you can probably guess, this is going to be pretty short chapters, one for each of the three's memory. **

**Hope you enjoy them and I'll try to make them as feelsies as possible. I think. ;)**

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and remember me**


	2. Friend

"It all started when I got interested in the stories of me that Valka, Hiccup's mother, told him as a baby."

_I perched demurely on the windowsill, smiling faintly as I recognised the shuffling sounds of Valka making herself comfortable, getting ready to tell Hiccup another tale of my adventures. She withdrew a roll of parchment from a nearby drawer, sitting down with a smile on her face as she faced the squirming baby. Berk was unnaturally quiet that night, no sounds of vikings and dragons clashing, and just like every night where no fights echoed, Valka spun her tales. _

_"Jacuql Frost, he is the spirit of winter, the spirit who makes the snow white and ice fall. They say he is the father of the great Bewilderbeast, a Titan dragon that breathes ice." Valka opened her mouth and mimed blowing shards of frozen water, tickling the giggling baby. "He is the son of the god Loki, mischievous just like his father. They say he blows around in these chilly nights, creating snowstorms, and pulling pranks. He is who Stoick blames for his frozen boots in the winter time!" She threw her head back and laughed quietly while wee Hiccup chortled. _

_"He has his own way of making winter spread. We have our own dance to mimick him!" She pulled away from her chair, grabbing a hastily-dyed blue cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders and dancing lightly, her feet touching, then leaving the ground like she was made of air. Her swift moves seemed to appeal to Hiccup, who was squirming around violently, attempting to recreate her moves. _

_"Whoa!" I flew over, just in time to catch the baby that had almost fallen from his cradle. Ice thinly coated the fabric that bundled young Hiccup. The crackling sounds drew Valka's attention as she looked back. Her green eyes went wide, one thin hand drifting for her mouth. _

_"Jacuql Frost." _

Tooth gaped.

"She SAW you?! She's an adult!" Jack nodded, a ghostly smile lingering on his face.

_An explosion diverted her attention, causing her to rush out immediately after a quick glance at Hiccup and I. "Take care of him!" She screamed and leapt out nimbly out the window. I lunged for the baby as it started to cry. He fixed his eyes on me, and immediately, I knew young Hiccup could see me. _

_"You can see me... Oh my god... you can see me!" I staggered backwards from the realisation. Two people could see me. Two people truly believed in me. I touched my forehead with one pale hand, blue eyes wider than saucepans. _

_RAARR! A dragon, with creamy-orange scales crashed through the window, landing on the floor. _

_"No!" I screeched, covering the cradle with my body as the dragon crept closer. It snorted and threw me out the window, and I hurtled away into the hot air, alight with fire. _

"What happened after that?" Tooth's purple eyes were sympathetic and round, assessing my forlorn expression.

_A few years later, I found the courage to return. If the baby had died in that sudden dragon invasion, I had to apologise. I had to tell her what had happened. I streaked through the skies. It was summer now, and the heat beat down on my back. Landing swiftly on a roof with a likeness of a dragon's head impaled above the door, I waited. As long as I sat there, Valka never appeared. Instead, a boy, probably in his late childhood, strolled down the deserted road. His brown hair was that of Valka's, a little long and windswept. His form was scrawny, tiny green tunic and brown fur coat fitting him like a charm. From my slanted position, I could see he had emerald eyes. It was as if Valka was reborn as a boy, only scrawnier. I crept closer. He was mumbling something under his breath, kicking at stray stones. _

_"Jacuql Frost... Why can't I find him anymore? My first memory... Mom, and Jacuql. He protected me..." He rambled on softly, head bent. Shock coursed through my system. This was the baby. This was the boy who I thought died from the dragon attack. I stepped in front of him, staff holding me upright. _

_"Hey kid... Looking for me?" Hiccup's head snapped up, eyes huge as he saw me. _

_"Oh Odin... Jacuql?!" I chuckled quietly. _

_"Nah. I'm Jack. Jacuql's my... uhhh... Viking form. By the way, I don't think my dad's Loki. Your mother confused me with another winter spirit." I glanced down and saw Hiccup's reverent eyes. _

_"My mother? What happened to her? I heard she died! My father said a dragon abducted her! You were there!" He lunged forwards, small hands gripping widely at my shoulder cloak. "TELL ME!" _

_"I didn't know she died... I thought you died. I was protecting you, she said she had to leave... Then the dragon came in and threw me out the window. I couldn't die, I was immortal." _

_"Why didn't you come back?" His heartbroken words prodded at my chest. I looked away, unable to gaze at the sorrowful pair of green that seemed to sear a hole through my troubled face. _

_"I was afraid. No, I was a coward. I was scared that Valka would hate me for failing to protect you. I was scared you'd died." _

_"Valka... So that was my mother's name." I looked down at the boy curiously. _

_"You didn't know?" His head shook sideways. _

_"No... My father didn't want to say her name out loud. He was grieving her death."_

_"You know, you two were the first to see me." _

_"We were?" _

_"Yeah. You have to believe in me to see me. It's pretty stupid, I know. But most of the world didn't know about me. I'm not well known." _

_"You were always real to me." _

_"That's why you can touch me, see me." _

Tooth hastily wiped away a stray tear.

"So Valka died." Jack was silent.

"No... not exactly."

_I found the truth when Hiccup turned twenty. We'd been talking, being friends for years. _

_I panicked, watching the giant Bewilderbeast, the dragon straight from Valka's old tales, attempt to destroy Berk. Berk had been special to me, the first land where two young mortals believed in me. I'd been making friends elsewhere too, but Berk was the first. Berk was at war against the hypnotised dragons, the Titan leader, and the cracked Drago. I prevented the damage as much as possible, drawing back shards of ice from the Bewilderbeast's mouth. _Sure... This guy was supposed to be my son... _I snorted, remembering the myth Valka thought was true. But it was okay at the end. Hiccup almost died, Berk was half destroyed, but almost everyone was alright. Toothless was the Alpha now, and the crazy Drago guy was gone. _

_I drifted down, touching ground as I met Hiccup's weary eyes. I gestured at the markings on his forehead with my staff. _

_"Chief now, huh?" Hiccup grinned weakly. _

_"Yeah. Stoick... My dad..." He wiped away a tear. "Well, I'll never live up to the legacy he left, but I can try." _

_"No way. You're going to be the best chief Berk will ever see." _

_"We'll _see_ about that." I punched him on the shoulder amiably, wincing as my fist landed on the black metal of Hiccup's armour. _

_"Oh haha, very funny." Then, someone appeared from behind Hiccup. My vision tunnelled, mind frozen in shock. Hiccup followed my disbelieving gaze and nudged the equally frozen woman forward. _

_"Hello, Jacuql. Been a while, hasn't it?" _

_"_Valka_." _

Tooth covered her mouth, gasping.

"She was alive!"

"Yeah. Apparently, she was hiding out with the dragons for twenty years. Thought it would be better if she didn't return."

"And Hiccup?" I gulped.

"Hiccup... We stayed friends until the end. He died too early, at least too early in my opinion."

"Jack..."

"It's okay. Well, no, it's not. I had to watch Valka die too. Hiccup was shaken with grief. Stoick died because of Toothless. Made me look at the dragon differently for years."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for your loss. It must have hurt terribly."

"It did."

"Tell me about... the other two."

"They were both royalty. They were all royalty. Rapunzel was a princess, Merida too, Hiccup was a chief. And they were all brave."

"Start with Rapunzel. I've heard legends about that hair."

"Rapunzel... she was different. She was special in a different way Hiccup was."

* * *

><p><strong>Cue Rapunzel's dramatic next chapter. Love takes up the Glass of Time. <strong>

**Love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and remember me**


	3. Loved

"Rapunzel was special, because at one point, I loved her. It was weird. I had a thing for the moon, and she had a thing for the sun. Sun and the Moon, Hiccup would call us." Tooth gave a small smile as she watched Jack lean backwards, a wistful expression etched on his face.

"You did? She must have been something."

"She was."

"You're making me curious! Tell me already!"

_I stood on a sturdy branch a few dozen feet above the ground, watching as the lights disappeared into the sky. The tribute to the lost princess. I attempted to remember telling Hiccup about them once I got back to Berk, but I decided to do a bit of investigating. _

_I streaked through the skies, scanning the grounds. I'd heard legends of a tall tower that could only be accessed through air that the lost princess might reside. This all came from a drunk barman, but it was a source nonetheless._

_"Whoa!" I tumbled through a canopy of weeping willows and landed painfully on the cone-shaped roof of a twisted tower. It was surrounded by beautiful scenery, waterfalls cascading down, creating rainbows here and there. _

_"Who's there?!" A high-pitched, fearful voice floated from the opened window below me. I scrambled forwards on my stomach, staff clasped tightly in my hands as I peeked through the window. A black shape came hurtling towards my face, causing me to flinch sharply out the way. It swung at me again, almost hitting me while I fell through the window. A scream welcomed me, along with the object flying towards me again. _

_"Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" _

_"Liar!" I cowered, hands up, staff skittering across the flat stones. I looked up cautiously, only to be greeted by a pair of angry green eyes that bore a hole through my head. Long, golden hair flowed from her pale scalp to the floor, easily a good few feet long. I gaped. _

_"Are you the lost princess?" _

_"What? No, I'm Rapunzel. And I'm no princess." The girl backed away more slowly. "And I know you're here for my hair!" _

_"What? No! Why would I want your hair?" I complained, watching warily as she lowered her frying pan. _

_"Mother Gothel said people were bad out there, that they all wanted my hair. It makes you immortal, you know." I laughed softly. _

_"I have no use for further immortality." _

_"You don't?" _

_"I'm already immortal." I grinned as she gasped. Rapunzel, probably about 12, rushed for the bookcases, flipping madly through a book and pointing to a picture of a winter spirit, shocking white hair like mine with the same pale complexion. _

_"That's you!" _

_"Not exactly." I extended my hand as I stood up. "I'm Jack Frost." _

"I started visiting regularly since then, although there were some time gaps where I journeyed around even more, visiting my own hometown while checking up and spending time with Hiccup. She eventually remembered how I acted when she was 18, and decided she'd base the people out there the same way she judged me. I was an inspiration for her freedom." Tooth's eyes grew wide, pitiful.

"How has she not become immortal, since her hair keeps her alive?"

"She lost the power. Wanted to loose it. Flynn cut it off."

"Flynn?"

"Her husband."

"What? I thought you had something together."

"We did."

_I sauntered through the window pane, smiling fondly as I watched Rapunzel comb her hair quietly. She was 17 now, a year younger than when I had died. She'd blossomed from a cute, slightly awkward child to a beautiful teenager. She turned around, shooting me a grin as she flew across the stones to embrace me. _

_"Jack! So, how were your outwardly exploration trips?" _

_"Amazing. I have a letter for you from Hiccup, by the way." Rapunzel and Hiccup had been pen palling each other, using me as a messenger. I didn't really mind, considering they were both my best friends. Also, they both needed a sort of lease. I hadn't truly figured out whether Rapunzel was the lost princess or not, but I had had my suspicions. _

_"Oooh! Goody!" She playfully snatched the letter from my hands and laid it down on her dressing table. Rapunzel ran up to me and buried her face in my chest. _

_"I missed you." _

_"I missed you even more." _

_"I missed you the most." _

_"It's so beautiful, but I always have deja vu when I say it." _

_"You do?"_

"I repeat the same thing with Mother Gothel, but with the word love."

_"I love you Punzie." _

_"You do?" _

_"Forever." _

"How'd she meet Flynn?" Tooth was hesitant in asking her questions. She was certain Jack was pained when first finding out about Rapunzel's new love interest, and if she was correct, being immortal meant you carried the pain until the end of time.

"He was the one who guided her out. He was the one who found out about her being the missing princess. Rider's a good man, and I'm glad he's the one who married Punzie."

"Liar. You're not glad, you're pained. And grateful."

"Maybe." Tooth smiled sadly as she detected pain lancing his words.

"How did she break it to you?"

_I cut through the winds, the breeze grazing my cheeks as I flew. I'd heard about Rapunzel's epic escape from the castle, along with a thief. I cursed. If he'd hurt her, he'd better be saying goodbye to his head. I touched down on the castle balcony, where Rapunzel, now with cropped brown hair, and now well over twenty, stood. I'd been revisiting the tower, only to find it vacant for years. Only now had my stupid brain come up with the conclusion of her being the official princess of Corona. _

_"Punz..." Her head snapped up, and I could see the panic in her eyes. _

_"Jack!" Instead of hurrying towards me and demanding why I hadn't been visiting her, she stepped forwards tentatively. _

_"What is it Punzie?" I winked playfully. I'd heard about how the stupid thief had cut off all her immortal hair, which meant she couldn't be by my side forever, but I hadn't yet put the pieces together. _

_"I'm... I'm married." Shock. Silence. "But I still love you, it's just that I love Flynn... well, as a husband! He's the one who showed me my true identity, helped me out of the tower!" She rushed on. "And... I was hoping I could keep your friendship. Please?" _

"My heart was broken for years and months. I still sometimes can't get over it. But it's okay. We were friends until... until the end."

Tooth remained silent, allowing Jack time to grieve and remember. His eyes fluttered, he was taking long, deep breaths. Shadows fell across his white face as the moon hung ripely in the sky.

"Tell me about the last one." She murmured quietly, glancing over at Jamie, who was taking short, sharp breaths.

"This one..." Jack chuckled softly. "This one was quite the little spitfire."

* * *

><p><strong>A little Jackunzel action here! (Don't worry Jelsa fans, no need for riling up. For some reason, I ship HiJack, JackUnzel and JElsa at once. Call me weird, I know.) <strong>

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and remember me :3 **

**Some Merida will appear within the week, look out for it!**


	4. Difference

"This one, she was the... Scottish princess of a clan and place called Dun'Broch." Jack's lips curled upwards, rapidly downwards, and lifted up again, as if he was having trouble about what image he would give her.

"Queen Merida? I think I've heard about her. Never married, I think. She was known for her independence. I should know." Tooth grinned. "I've been quite addicted to Scotland for a few centuries." Jack chuckled softly.

"You should've known her. Her bite was a lot worse than her bark. She was quite modest at times, actually. Didn't lower the threatening look she always carried for strangers though."

_I drifted around North Sea, preferring a bit of fresh air. I'd finished my visit to Hiccup, and had flown out towards the closest water stretch. I "lay" face-up, staring blissfully at the sky. At least until a long, wooden pole attached to a wash of fabric knocked me out of the sky. _

_"Hey!" I flipped up irritably, shock strewn all over my face as three massive boats propelled through me. I glanced at the direction they were heading, and scrunched my eyebrows. They were heading for Scotland. The largest clan there had an eligible daughter, as I had heard, and perhaps they were her suitors. Bored, I was about to fly back to Berk for some dragon-teasing when I stopped dead in the wind. _

_"That Merida is a spitfire, son. Don't mess it up." A formidable man with bushy blonde hair and bangs that covered his eyes clapped a obese, younger version of himself on the back. The young man winced and nodded sharply. _

_"Of course, father. I've also heard she's the best in the world with a bow. Do you think she'll shoot me?" His voice was nervous, insecure. The large man let out a belly laugh. _

_"Nay, son. She may be good at archery, but she won't shoot yeh." This thick accent made 'won't' sound like 'want'. I smiled. _Perhaps I should pop in. This Merida sounds interesting.

* * *

><p>"So you just went?" Tooth, captivated, fluttered her wings, eager to go on with the story, but couldn't help making a few comments. Jack smirked.<p>

"Yes. Shush now."

_I sat atop a huge canopy, watching in an equal huge amount of amusement as this fiery haired girl pulled back her hood, bow clasped in her pale hands. _

_"I am Merida, and I will be shooting for my own hand!" A dark haired woman of flowing emerald robes rushed forwards, shock evident on her face. _

_"Merida! Do not do this!" Ignoring her, she straightened her posture, clothes ripping until she was comfortable, and drew back her arrow. She hit bull's eye without breaking a sweat, and calmly walked across the field, hitting dead center of all three targets while she walked. The rest of the audience stood, staring in awe as she split the previously (and clumsily shot) arrow shot by a suitor in half. Her eyes flickered upwards triumphantly, and seeing me, faltered for a moment. _Gosh darn. _I clambered off the canopy, flying off in the wind. _Did she just see me?!

_I sat on her widowsill lazily, fingering my staff and yawning. Merida burst into her room, glancing feverishly behind her as she scuttled. Staring at me, she stopped dead in her tracks. _

_"You... you were the one on top of that canopy!" She immediately drew her bow, notching an arrow. "Who are you?!" She screamed, blue eyes ablaze. I swung my hands up in a surrender position, but she still watched me with weary eyes. _

_"I'm Jack Frost." Her eyes widened. Much as Punzie had done, she hurried over to a bookshelf and lodged out a deather bound book, flipping frantically through the pages. She settled on a yellowing page and compared me to the drawing. Eyes now as wide as saucers, she stabbed at the drawing. _

_"It's you. That... Jäck Frōst." I sighed, nodding. Her flaming hair seemed to bounce as her jaw fell open. _

_"Mother... Elinor... Used to tell me stories about you! Winter spirit! He who brings the cold!" Her hysterical tone made her accent stronger. _

_"Yeah. Me." _

Tooth frowned.

"She seems pretty awed. You looked a little torn between being disapproving of her and smiling at her." She observed. "Why?"

Jack snorted.

"We had our differences."

_Merida stomped her foot angrily, eyes flashing murderously. Wet snow slugged down her back and into her winter dress. I'd done it for fun. Mean little redhead. _

_"I'll get yeh for that, winter spirit!" She screeched, bow at the ready, an arrow lodged between the string and wood. I scowled. _

_"Try, little mortal!" Hollering in fury, she shot at me, only to have her arrows shattered by ice. I snickered. "Try a little harder, young one." She swivelled around. _

_"Don' . one!" In a heartbeat, another arrow was sailing towards me. I slammed it aside with ice magic while Merida growled in frustration. Within moments, the air was peppered with arrows flying towards me. I dodged every one, taunting her. I tore off, her hot on my heels on her steed, riding at maniac speeds without holding the reins, hands on her quiver and bow. _

"The combination of my mischief and her... hot temper was dangerous. Might as well have been a nuclear bomb."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep."

"How'd she die?" Tooth winced as she asked, certain she'd hit a painful spot, _again, _even if he didn't seem overly fond of Merida. She'd heard of the great, independent queen, but she hadn't heard about the exact details of her life, birth and death. As expected, a catch was in his throat as he replied.

"You know, she fought. She fought until the end. Died fighting, that girl. She had a army with her, but not until every person had run away or lay dead did she breathe her last breath. She brought down a bane of Europe by herself, in fury of loss and death in her every surrounding. She traded the lives of millions for hers, but dear snow did she fight. She was of bravery. Hiccup was of inventing, and Rapunzel was of curiosity. They all had their special parts, and they all believed me.

And I loved them all. And I will until the end."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if I should put a quick epilogue, something that recounts their time together. But then again, this fanfiction was like a epilogue for Team Today, Team Tomorrow itself. <strong>

**Thank you for everyone who supported me through this incredibly short fanfic, and I will be posting more big four stuff, but for now I want to focus on my book fandoms. **

**Keep your eyes peeled if you enjoyed my horrid writing! **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and remember me**


End file.
